Wild Wind
by TruRocks14
Summary: Two girls have to work to get anything and everthing when their in trouble they help eachother when they start to fall in love what are they gonna do about their enemys and their real identitys


Your watching Tru and Megan train you look down then back up,

You see Tru's silver eyes staring at you

"Want to train with us" she said smiling as she held her hand out to you to help you up

You stand but fall and she catches you what you didn't tell your friends were that you hurt yourself on the way to train with everyone

"Kai what's wrong, what's going on?" she asks then she sees blood seeping threw your shirt

She pulls you onto her back everyone else has stopped and is looking at you.

"I'll take her back home I'll be fine meet you guys back latter at the house" Tru says

Your slightly shorter then her, she used to be shorter then you but now she's all most as tall as Meg you think as you feel the wind pass you suddenly

Tru stops

"What are you doing here?" asks a blue haired demon

"What do you want I've done nothing and my friend is hurt now get out of my way" Tru says

You smile as you here her say her friend Tru's a forbidden child and she now knows what it's like to have friends her tail swishes and her ear's twitch irritated

"Your Crescent Moon aren't you hey Hiei we found another forbidden child" says the guy

You both know Hiei his sister lives with you and you guys watch her.

Tru falls slightly and you see her collapse to the ground

"Tru!" you say as the wind whips around you

"She was just trying to help me and this is one of the rare time she has called anyone her friend her sister was killed her twin sister and she's never know what her parents were like"

/maybe I shouldn't have told them that well I'm pissed now so screw it/ you think

Your anger rising as the wind is raging around you Tru stands again her eye's have changed to a deadly blood red but then they change to the soft silver they are normally with a lot of pain she gets you back onto her back and starts walking towards them in her Demon form

"Look please lets us threw she needs help and I want her to be ok," she says her eyes soft unlike the normal hard stare that other people get

You see Jin the wind master stand by Hiei they both are walking toward you two Jin picks you up and Tru falls to the ground from pain and from training hard just before you look up at Jin he smiles at you

"She'll be fine Hiei will take care of her and I'll help you" he says in an thick Irish accent

" You shouldn't be so mean to people Touya" Jin says to the blue haired guy

"Were are those other Baka's" said Hiei picking up Tru and 5 other guys came up

"Hiei, Jin those are Princess Kay's agents what happened to them" Koenma asks fear in his eyes

"Kai was hurt and we kind of hurt Tru and thought they were a threat to us," said Touya scratching the back of his head

"We who?" Hiei said sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Well I'll talk to Kay and her agents and tell them they're ok and were they'll be but for now go help them they're bleeding" Koenma said

Suddenly you're up in the air you feel Jin's arms wrap around you tighter you look down to see Hiei jumping from treetop to treetop with Tru tightly in his arms. You guys make it back to Koenma's castle and the next thing you know your laying on a bed next to Tru and your all bandaged up you hear light breathing next to you and turn to see Jin laying next you on the bed you see Hiei awake in a chair

"He hasn't been sleeping for a couple of days now so just let him sleep he wont do anything to you I'll watch him" Hiei says

You smile at him and you see Tru stir she sits up the blankets rumple to her waist

"Would you like a tour of the castle" Hiei says to her

"Sure" she says and smiles at you she stands up and goes over to you

"You rest ok I'll come back and get you" she says and kisses your forehead she treats you like her sister cause I'm a lot like her sister you think and smile

"Call me if something happens" she says as she walks to the door with Hiei.

You sigh as she leaves you turn and see Jin's bright blue eyes looking at you

"What kinda demon are Ya?" he asks

"Wind and that pretty much it" you say

He smiles at you and stands up and sits in a chair across from the bed you sit up and stretch he looks at you with those blue eyes and you feel he's looking into your soul. You stand up and walk over to the window and sit in the sill of it and look outside you feel someone behind you. You turn to see Jin standing right behind you

"Want to walk around" he asks

You smile and nod as he escorts you out of the room. After a little while of Jin showing you around you find yourself down stairs everyone is there but Tru

"Uh Hiei what did you do with Tru?" Kurama asks.

You all so feel a high level ki shoot up

"Well when I left her she was looking at the picture of her parents so I left her alone"

A arrow shoots right past your face

"Watch out" Meg says as you all dive you look to were the arrow was shot a large Male demon was standing by the balcony and Tru had a arrow aimed to hit him

"Get the hell out of here" you all heard her say venom dripping from her words her ears were twitching and her tail was flared

"Ah Kai and Tru both my nieces good to see you" he says and then says

"Good lord your mother hated my to yours also Kai and so did my Brothers I wonder why"

/were related/ you thought someone grabbed you

You turned to see Jin holding you and growling

"That's because you hurt my mother and broke Kai's mothers heart so she went off with your brother and you only wanted Sae because of her powers" Tru said arrow still aimed at his heart

You noticed her eyes were red

"You bastered you killed them my parents, sister and my cousins family you killed them all AND YOU EXPECT US TO WORSHIP YOU FOR BEING YOUR NIECES" Tru said first softly then gaining rage

Her tattoo glowed a bright red the large demon looked afraid

"Y..Yo..Y…You managed to tame the Dragon of the red flame with out being killed yourself" He said and gulped

"I am Nikky's Oldest daughter and only one living thanks to you" she said her body glowed and you saw the dragons Red eyes glare at the man also from her body

"DRAGON OF THE RED FLAME!" Tru yelled dropping the bow and arrow and aiming her right hand at the man as it shot off

He screamed glowed and disappeared when the glow died down Flame as Tru had named the dragon was on Tru's shoulder and there was nothing left of the man but ash Tru shook her head and her eyes faded back to silver. She sighed and slides down the banister and landed next to you and Jin

"So were related?" you asked

"Yep are you that sick of me already" Tru said laughing

Jin let go of you and you wrapped you arms around Tru holding her close to you.

"Don't leave me like everyone else" you said Tears threatening to spill from your eyes.

"I'd never do that were here together forever now stop crying you'll make Meg cry" you said

Then you all heard sniffing and turned just in time to see Meg burry her head into Kurama's arms he blushed but held her you hear Tru stifle a laugh

"It's so sweet" Meg said between sobs

"Too late" Hope said as she handed Meg and tissue

"Tru who was that man" you said

"Our "uncle" our dad's brother

Your mother was the the wind of the wildlife and was explained as a female that could never be tamed but that was wrong just like with my mom" she said and used and very fakey dramatic voice

"Our fathers fell under the friends spell and soon the girls fell in love too" Tru said and started to laugh

"God you know you can really screw up a moment" Bella said as the other girls laughed

"Well girls we've intruded long enough we must be going," said Kay

Bella tripped Tru as she passed she caught herself and growled at Bella Meg sighed

"They'll never learn," she said and rubbed the base of one of Tru's ears and her growl went from scary to a purring noise and all the guys laughed

"Wow she can be a feisty little firefly but is just like a dog you pet her and she'll change moods" you said laughing

As the laughter died down Tru had gotten her ear away from Meg's hand and the girls started to leave Tru's wolf came bellowing up too them as she weaved between Tru's legs

"Jade stop" Tru said and the small wolf jumped into Tru's arms with Flame and fell asleep You saw Hiei pull Tru too him and whispered something to her she smiled and Kissed Hiei lightly on his lips leaving him stunned and blushing.

Jin walked in front of you and gave you a hug and said "watch your cousin we might loose Hiei if she keeps that up"

And you looked too see the guys trying to get Hiei out of his Daze.

"You'll all go to the same school you'll see each other don't worry," said Kay as they all left.

When you got home you changed into Pj's and Tru came in and said to you

"You have a visitor" and pointed at the balcony too see Jin standing there Rubbing his arm, nervously smiling.


End file.
